


Little Wings

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Althought Technically Not Mpreg Since Gabriel's Not Technically Male, Background Sam and Castiel as Jack's Dads, But Not Necessarily Sastiel, Discussions of Reproductive Capabilities, Discussions of When An Unborn Becomes Sentient, M/M, Mpreg, Nephilim, discussions of abortion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: "Dean, we need to talk.  I'm pregnant."Dean dropped his beer.
Relationships: Gabriel/Dean Winchester
Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642876
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	Little Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from marichromatic: "I'm pregnant."

Dean ignored the shattered beer bottle. There hadn’t even been that much left in it. This was way more important and he needed to be absolutely sure he’d understood correctly. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

“I’m pregnant,” Gabriel repeated. “Heaven’s already riding my ass about it, telling me to terminate the pregnancy, but I am perfectly happy to tell them to go fuck themselves. Not like it’s the first time. If you wanna be a dad, then we’re gonna be dads.”

So he had heard correctly. He and Gabriel were going to be parents. Somehow. “Okay, we can come back to that question, but first... how the fuck?”

“Well, there was fucking,” Gabriel snarked.

“You know what I mean!” Dean stopped to force a deep breath. Any other circumstances, he’d have been the one making that joke and he knew it. It wasn’t fair to be mad at Gabriel. “Thing is, sex ed is one of the few classes I actually paid attention to in school, all three times I took it, so I’m pretty sure there has to be a vagina involved somewhere in order for babies to happen. At the very least, a uterus and ovaries and all that shit. If you have those, you never told me about it.”

“Okay, you remember last month, when I created those identical triplets for us to play with? Technically, those were just as much me as this.” Gabriel waved a hand over his vessel. “I’d just assumed that any sperm you left in them would vanish when they did, it always has before, but it would appear not."

Dean groaned. Of course that had happened. “Probably because you usually vanish them after a couple hours at most, but since Sam and Cas were away for the week, we kept them around for a few days. Long enough for fertilization, and then once that happened the kid’s powers are working to keep it alive. Not sure when they become sentient, but I know Jack was actively working to get himself born while Kelly was still pregnant, so...”

“Even before they’re sentient, the powers are there, and survival instinct would kick in. Probably it, then. Next time we’ll know and can take whatever precautions we want to.” Gabriel reached for Dean’s hands, and Dean let him take them. “If you need time to think it over, take it, but if we want to terminate the pregnancy, the quicker we do it the less chance there is for the kids to affect the decision.”

“Wait, *kids*?”

“I...” Gabriel shook his head. “Whoops. Sorry. Forgot I hadn’t mentioned that part since you broke your beer. Yeah. Triplets. Fraternal, not identical. That’s something you really should know before you decide what you wanna do. Twins don’t really complicate a nephilim pregnancy, so triplets shouldn’t, but I’ve never heard of nephilim triplets happening. Gotta admit, I’m a little curious.” A pause. “Okay, a lot curious. Plenty curious enough to accept whatever risk there is.”

Sam and Cas were doing all right with Jack, but then again, Jack had grown himself up to adulthood almost immediately - and there was only one of him. One, Dean was reasonably confident he could handle. Three? Even with help from Sam and Cas, that was gonna be a huge deal. And yet... here he was, with a golden opportunity to be a dad, and sure it might be harder work than he’d planned on, but that was okay, wasn’t it? If there was one thing he was super good at, it was hard work and taking care of others. Okay, that was two things, but math wasn’t on there. “What do you wanna do here? You’re the one who’s gonna be pregnant, if we go through with this.”

“I love being a parent. Pregnancy’s annoying, but I’ve got no problem going through it. Baby nephilim are adorable, and I think we can do this. I would love to see what happens to Jack when he becomes a big cousin. I want these babies, but not if it means doing it by myself because you’re gone.”

“Awesome.” Dean pulled Gabriel into a hug, and then dropped a hand to Gabriel’s belly. “Guess we’re dads then.”


End file.
